What is it about you
by Kurama Shinku Kitsune
Summary: Kurama is having feeling for a certain shinobi we all know and love. He's having flashbacks about the moments where Naruto proved himself time and time again to him, and would you know it? Kurama fell in love, which is just GREAT for him, now he only needs to woo the blonde... yeah, easier said than done. Yaoi! Heavy Manga Spoilers from the recent chapters! You've been warned!


Kurama: Hello sexy peeps! This will be a Kurato (Or Kurama x Naruto) fic, I've got some ideas for this fic and I hope everyone likes this and reviews it, or not, your choice really XD In any case, on with that chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sama. So lawyers can fuck off!

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_You know, Kyubi… Someday…" Naruto was talking to him, standing on top of his giant muzzle and looking directly into his crimson red eyes, with no hint of malice, annoyance, hatred, or resentment he came to feel every time the blonde looked into his eyes, but instead…. Those sky-blue eyes reflected a promise, and that smile directed his way showed a sincere honesty, he was left speechless as he let Naruto talk -while also being subjugated into the floor by the gate that came crashing down onto his back was another thing he won't look into now- his piece. _

"_I want to do something about that hatred that's inside of you, too." Naruto said, honestly and sincerity in every word he spoke, which made the Nine Tailed Fox widen his eyes in shock and honest surprise._

"_!?" Kurama couldn't remember not once, someone talking or promising something like that to him, -Except maybe his Father- It was always with the context of "Obey me/You must obey!" in their statement and sentences…. But now, Naruto… wanted to take away his hatred, something that he knew was impossible, but looking back at what Naruto has accomplished all his life… it didn't look to far fetched, really._

_-End Flashback-_

Kurama growled as he looked at the sky of Naruto's mindscape, the brat have been kind enough to transform the mindscape into that of a wide grass plain for Kurama to get up and stretch his muscles, after all being clamped in that cell and with that sewer was not really healthy, or good for his fur, he didn't know why he was having this kinds of flashbacks when he was alone with his own thoughts and reflecting about his and his host…. 'Relationship', you could say, they were at least friends… but something inside Kurama, something primal –and even he could admit it-, wanted Naruto as something more, something much more than a friend…. He wanted Naruto as a mate.

Kurama growled as he closed his eyes in irritation. "Grhh this is getting annoying." He snarled to himself, seeing in his mindeye what Naruto was seeing. The village has taken a toll after the Great Shinobi Four War. And the renovations where taking quite a while, even with the help of many a shinobi and civilians alike, at least, they were done with half the village in just a few weeks, but there was still much more to go.

"What is it about you… that entice me so?" Kurama wondered to himself, opening his eyes as he gave out a tireless sigh, his form laying down and resting by a beautiful meadow, as he was taking a sun bath. Indeed, what was it that drove Kurama up the wall when he thought of the blond? His charisma… his loyalty… his honesty, his sincerity, the will to never give up, and his kindness, among many other things… these were the things to look for in a mate…

_-Flashback-_

"_Naruto." Kurama called from deep whiting his mind, seeing the outside world, and also seeing what was happening, and it didn't look pretty. The Bijuu, from the Two Tails to the Seven Tails, were forming a massive Bijuu Dama, and Naruto was almost out of chakra from using Kyubi Chakra Mode so much in the past hours._

"_Hm!" Naruto was curious, why would Kyuubi call him at this moment, and what could he want?_

"_Don't tell me this is all it takes to intimidate you…" Kurama said, summoning Naruto to his sewer like mindscape, Naruto could see Kurama seated back by his haunches, his nine tails lazily wagging behind him._

"_You-" Naruto started, but Kurama spoke before Naruto could get a word in."Is this all it takes to intimidate you? I don't think so." He stated, knowing this was true._

_Naruto turned his full body to look and regard Kyuubi with his full attention as he spoke. "You're right! I'm just trying to think of a way outta this!" He exclaimed, eyes determined._

_Kurama grinned wide as he looked into Naruto's eyes, seeing the conviction and determination in them. "Hmph…" Kurama said as he thought to himself. 'As always... Not a glimpse of giving up in your eyes…' Naruto continued to speak. "Just watch…. I'll get outta this somehow." He stated, clenching his hand into a fist as he looked up at the Fox Demon._

_Kurama knew that Naruto would find a way, but even so, he offered his help. "If you want to borrow some power from me, I won't object, Naruto." He muttered quietly to his host._

_Naruto blinked, wondering if he heard the Fox right. Now don't get him wrong, he was glad Kyuubi wanted to give some of his power to help him, but he needed to get this outta his chest, or it would drive him insane. "I'm glad you wanna let me borrow some of your power… But before that, there's something I want to say." He muttered._

_Kurama's long ears twitched a bit, instantly curious, wondering what Naruto wanted to say to him._

_Naruto smiled as he looked at the ground with was almost a shy look. "Thanks… for giving me power against that other Madara, That… really bailed me out!" Naruto exclaimed, a thankful and sincere tone in his voice as he looked up at the Kyuubi with his trademark fox grin._

_Whatever the blonde wanted to say to Kurama, he didn't expect this to be it. Kurama's eyes widened in shock at what he heard, a blush almost matching that of his crimson red fur spreading across his cheeks, he growled as he let out a puff of hot hair from his muzzle. "Grrgh… no need to get mushy! And don't thank me, is weird! " Kurama narrowed his eyes, his grin transforming into a snarl, not knowing why he was so defensive at the moment. "The only reason for that is because you're a better option than Madara! And besides, I could only give you a tiny bit of my chakra anyway because of this damn cage." Kurama lost his threatening and murderous expression, mentally nodding with what he was saying was a great excuse, though his tone was a tad bit annoyed still. "I just grew a little more interested in your fight this time, that's all! Yup… Just to pass the time!" He finished with a glare, daring the blonde to tell him otherwise._

_Naruto frowned as he pointed a judging finger at the Kyuubi, his tone indignant and annoyed. "Why are you so mad that I say thanks? Even if you can't change that look of yours, we need to really work on your attitude—" By the whole rant, Kurama only looked back at Naruto with an impassive face, his expression softening as he thought to himself, and nodding mentally, he closed his eyes for a moment as he slowly raised his hand, curling it into a fist, passing it pass the cage and presenting it to Naruto who let out a confused sound. "Eh!?"_

"_Mold our chakra together…" Kurama said to him, making Naruto look up at him with a playful and amused look. "Don't tell me… we're going to play chakra tug-o-war again?" Kurama, noting the playful tone, grinned wide as he replied in the same playful tone. "We don't have to do that this time, dummy! Even though, I'm kind of bored at the moment… So if you wanna play, I won't mind." He finished with a feral grin, all the while he was thinking on how did they came from being enemies to being... dare he say it, friends? _

_-Flashback within a Flashback- _

_Back, at the Valley of the End._

"_Just give me the power, you freaking fox!" Young Naruto demanded between clenched teeth, making Kurama frown as he hid in the shadows of the cage, only his red crimson eyes being seen._

"_You're a frail little thing, aren't you…" Kurama told him in a teasing tone; back when he gave him his powers for the first time to battle Sasuke, at the Valley of the End. "You should be grateful to me…" He ended in an ominous and dark voice._

_Back when Naruto fought Sasuke in Orochimaru's Hideout._

"_So… who do you wanna kill?" Kurama asked nonchalantly, his form being a materialization of his chakra, outside the cage, forming his giant head and some of his paws._

"_Stop coming out already!" Naruto responded to his statement, anger clear in his tone as he glared at the Fox._

_Back when Naruto won the chakra tug-o-war and claimed his chakra as his._

"_You have infuriated me! NARUTO!" Kurama snarled, outraged beyond belief, his once well groomed and toned form skeletal and disheveled beyond belief, once more trapped behind the damn seal, though this time, it was a new seal, one much more powerful that the one that damnable Yondaime Hokage put him in._

_But even though he won, Naruto looked back at him with kind eyes. "I promise I'll make it up to you… So just hang in there… for a little while…" His voice was sincere and filled with honesty that, Kurama couldn't do nothing but believe in him, closing his eyes and hid in the shadows of the seal, recovering back his strength, little by little._

_Back when Naruto and Killer Bee where about to fight Tobi and the six Edo Jinchurikis._

_Naruto had his hand forward, his index finger pointing at Tobi as he spoke. "Don't assume being bonded to a Bijuu is a bad thing!" His voice was filled with conviction and anger, all of it directed to what Tobi said. Back in the cage, Kurama opened his eyes and looked up in surprise._

_-End Flash back within a Flashback-_

_Naruto was still looking at the offered fist, and one would wonder if Naruto was having the same flashbacks as Kurama. Kurama patiently waited, and almost chuckled as he felt a light tap against his fist._

_Naruto looked up surprise,"Hm!" He could feel his chakra being embraced by the Kyuubi instead of being rejected or forced inside the beast like before… he really has changed… he closed his eyes and looked down, chuckling a bit. "Heh heh heh…"_

_Kurama closed his eyes, letting out an "Hmph!" sound as he grinned wide._

_Naruto was also wondering, what was Kurama to him now, where they friends now? For some reason, the voice of his old teacher, Iruka-sensei, started to speak up in his mind._

"_That Demon Fox, for sure." Iruka's voice spoke up in his mind, as he turned around, one hand lightly patting his stomach, his eyes closed. Behind him, Kurama's eyes were also closed in concentration. "But Naruto-kun is different, I know he is. That boy…. That boy is one of my best students." Naruto's hand by his stomach flicked to the side clockwise, like he was opening a lock. "He's a workhorse, but obsessive, which can make him clumsy at times, and others don't see his talents because of it…" Behind Naruto, the lock that was keeping the cell closed, started to slowly open._

"_He knows what it's like to suffer…" The lock was about halfway opened when Naruto's mind got to that moment, the moment that everything changed for him._

"_And he's no longer a Demon Fox. Now he's an asset to Konohagakure! Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka's voice spoke true and firm in his mind as Naruto started to smile; he knew what Kurama was to him now._

"_You're not a Demon Fox anymore…" Naruto suddenly spoke up in a quiet mutter, making Kurama's previously closed eyes, open a bit in questioning, but Naruto had his back to the fox, so he couldn't see it. "You're an asset to the Leaf. You're my partner…" With every word, Naruto's voice got louder and louder, transmitting his voice across all the mindscape._

"_Kurama!" Naruto exclaimed the Fox's name with a loud firm voice, which made Kurama's eyes open wide in shock and... Something else he couldn't quite place. "Ghm?!" Kurama was seriously shocked and surprised, Naruto, instead of calling him a fox, or his tittle, or hell even Fuzzball would have been another good nickname, he had said his name, his name the Sage of the Paths gave him. Kurama couldn't place this warm feeling in his chest he was suddenly feeling, it wasn't unpleasant, nor was it odd… but it feel… really warm… he liked this feeling, it felt better than any bad emotions he had felt almost all his life._

_The lock was finally out of the way. "Anyway!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, a red tint was spreading across his features as he felt more than saw Kurama's eyes on his back, but they needed to get serious now. Kurama also got serious, he would have time to think this through later, after they kicked Tobi's ass._

"_Let's get going!" Naruto said with a grin as he spread his arms wide to the sides, opening the cage's doors wide open._

"_Keh!" Kurama grinned wide as the two got ready to kick some ass._

_-End Flashback-_

Kurama let out a breath as he smiled. "And then we kicked Tobi's, now named, Obito's ass, along with Edo Madara's, and the newly resurrected Juubi's, with the help of the Shinobi Alliance, Gyuki, that rapper, as well as all of Naruto's friends, and the also newly resurrected Hokages, and surprisingly, Naruto's old teammate and all around pain in the ass, Sasuke Uchiha." Kurama snickered, remembering a certain moment. "Madara's face when that Bushy Brown ningen kicked him in half was priceless! Also Obito's when Naruto pounded his back with a Sage Art: Rasengan. Not to mention Yondaime's face at seeing the 'Kyuubi' out and about" He threw his head back and laughed loudly.

After a while he stopped laughing, he was now laying on his back as he looked at the sky of the mindscape, he let out a contented sigh. "Yeah, those were the days." He muttered to himself with a tone of fondness in his voice. Indeed, those were the days, now everything was really peaceful and tranquil; they have achieved the dreams of Nagato, Jiraiya, of the Yondaime and many more, the dream of finding 'True' Peace.

"Now I wonder if I can make my dream a reality." Kurama muttered absentmindedly, lifting up a hand to the sun and slowly closing his fist around it, like he wanted to grasp the sun, before he sighed as he dropped his hand back down to the ground.

"Who am I kidding? It would never happen. The brat has the entire Village's attention; it wouldn't be a wonder if he settled down with that Hinata girl…. Or that Sakura chick or that Tomboyish weapon user, or that blonde female… or the tons of girls around the shinobi nation." Which every name, Kurama's tone grew more bitter and resigned, he didn't have anything against those girls… only at the bitter reality that Naruto would probably settle down with a girl and have tons of babies, who would all run around with either blue eyes or whatever the fuck that girl's eye color was, they would be hyperactive, and surely, drop dead gorgeous when they come of age.

Kurama growled as he felt the acid and bitter feeling of jealousy envelope his chest and spread across his whole being as he imagined the outcome of that. He closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh. "Fuck… I'm getting old." He let out a humorless chuckle as he imagined the blond. He imagined those sun-kissed locks of hair, those beautiful sky-blue eyes, that sexy and cute as hell foxy grin, not to mention what was beneath that orange and black jumpsuit.

Kurama sighed for like it has to be the umpteenth time today. Why was he doing this to himself? Thinking these thoughts were only making him more depressed and snappish. But he couldn't help it, he wanted the blond, he really wanted him, _badly._ He even growled out of nowhere when one time he saw a random girl come to Naruto and wanted to show him her "thanks" for saving the Ninja World, thank god Naruto was so damn oblivious and only smile and said, "No problem! Anytime!" and left the girl. Hmph, serves her right!

Kurama frowned as he closed his eyes, going for a nap, he needed rest, he was mentally and as weird as it would be, also psychically exhausted after all this flashbacks and this thoughts about the blond, maybe tomorrow he would do something about them, but right now? He wanted some sleep, so he welcomes the sweep embrace of blackness, quickly falling asleep, his dreams filled with images of his blond, a smile spreading across his features, somehow, he knew tomorrow would hold many things to come, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

Kurama: I edited some major typos, which now I hope it is more fluid and easy to read than before, if not, I apologies, English is not my first language, so I'm bout to make some -read: big- glaring mistakes. But anyway, I hope you guys like this new edited chapter.

See you next time.


End file.
